Modern vehicles can include speakers to produce sounds from a variety of audio sources. The audio sources can include entertainment systems, safety systems, communication systems, and navigation systems. In certain situations, occupants of a vehicle may wish for quiet within the vehicle. For example, occupants may be sleeping or communicating with someone. It can be cumbersome, distracting, and time intensive for a user to quiet, or mute, multiple audio sources individually. Further, quieting multiple audio sources individually can present safety concerns, as doing so might take attention away from operating the vehicle.